To His Knees
by Kicking Poe
Summary: Snape and Dumbledore's final conversation. [HBP spoilers]


_It's too late to find a better way out of this…_  
--Coheed & Cambria, "Devil in Jersey City"

* * *

It was well past midnight when Albus Dumbledore heard light footsteps on the stairs leading to his office door and the subsequent knock. 

"Enter," he called, making a half-hearted attempt to straighten the scrolls and books strewn over his mammoth oak desk. Almost before the word rolled off his lips the door burst open to admit a tall, black-cloaked figure.

"Ah, Severus. Please have a seat," Dumbledore said to the rather agitated wizard, vaguely gesturing to the chintz chairs in front of the desk.

"Do you really have to use sweets as your passwords, Albus? It's a mockery of the security system," Snape grumbled as he gave the chairs an appraising glance before sitting on the edge of one.

"Yet no one, benign or otherwise, has managed to break into this office."

Snape responded with usual venom. "I seem to recall several incidents involving Potter and—"

"And let us hope that a 16-year-old boy knows vastly more about sweets than Voldemort and his minions," the Headmaster answered, beaming.

He waited expectantly, but the former Potions master fell silent, studying some of the trinkets perched on the desk with forced interest. True, Severus always was a man of few words unless berating, taunting, or complaining, but why come in the middle of the night if he had nothing important to say?

"Well, Severus, what brings—"

"I can't do it," Snape cut in softly, pointedly avoiding Dumbledore's gaze and looking as though he wished his curtains of black hair would hide him.

"We've had this conversation before, Severus," Dumbledore answered with a note of gentle reproach. "You agreed to resume your role as Death Eater in order to pass information to the Order."

"And a great load of good it's doing, Albus," Snape said bitterly. "Members of the Order killed almost daily…no idea what the Dark Lord is planning…and now this, this—" He broke off angrily and surged out of his gaudy chair to pace in front of the desk.

"Yet in must be done. You know this." The Headmaster adjusted the half-moon glasses balanced on his crooked nose and went on. "After all, it is just another mission, just another step in bringing Voldemort to his knees."

Snape stopped pacing long enough to shoot him an incredulous glance. "You're the only reason Voldemort hasn't taken complete control, the only reason we continue to fight, pointless though it may be. The greatest wizard, Albus! and I to kill him…" He drifted off.

"There is no need for such flattery, dear boy!" Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head.

Snape glowered at him, disturbed, but Dumbledore did not know whether he was angry about being called 'dear boy' or the obvious cheerfulness of his soon-to-be-murdered mentor.

"I will not do it," he repeated.

Dumbledore sobered and said sternly, "You have made the Unbreakable Vow, Severus. There is no negotiation involved. Draco's innocence—indeed, his life—is well worth the cost."

"Damn the Unbreakable Vow! There must be another way."

"Sacrifices must be made. I am not the first, nor will I be the last," he answered evenly. "I have done all I can; I no longer matter. It is up to Harry now, and those who can guide him. That includes you, Severus."

"And he will accept my help, after what I have done?" Snape retorted. "Do not make me laugh, Albus, I beg you." He placed a hand on his abandoned chair heavily. "No, he will hunt me down and slay me in the street like a dog. With the help of your beloved Order, of course. They never trusted me anyway."

"Severus, you must trust _me_. Before the end, they will know. I have my ways."

The dark quiet of the room offered only cold comfort.

"Are you resigned, then?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"Do you order me to do this as my Master?"

"I am not your Master, Severus," he answered quietly, studying the younger man.

"Yes." Snape looked utterly disgusted with himself.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Excellent. I'm proud of you, Severus."

The hook-nosed wizard moved forward, his face carefully masked to betray no emotion, and proffered his hand. "It's been a pleasure, Albus."

Dumbledore took his hand and gravely said, "Indeed" before pulling the younger man into an embrace. He felt Snape's body tense in his arms and realized that the former Death Eater rarely experienced such expressions of love.

They stood for a moment, frozen, before Snape hastily stepped back, flashing a threadbare but genuine smile. He paused at the door as if to say something, but instead threw the door open and left without looking back. Dumbledore stared after him long after the swish of black robes marked his departure.


End file.
